csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer of the Year/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Donald Fisher would have certainly had a headache if he wasn't Murdered. He had multiple contusions to his head due to an injury. Al Robbins: His BAC level was very high, which kept his blood from clotting. Hewas knocked unconscious and bled to death. D.B. Russell: Maybe the person who found his body noticed something at the scene. It was one of the contestants for the award, Chenda Leung. Al Robbins: There's one more thing. The killer spat on the victim. We couldn't get an accurate profile because it was mixed with the vic's blood. Al Robbins: But we were able to distinguish through the chromosomes that the killer is a Female. Examine Scarf Henry Andrews: There's blood on this scarf consistent with Blood Spatter from being in close proximity to an impact wound. I'll run this blood for more info. Analyze Blood Sample Henry Andrews: The blood on the scarf is a DNA match to the Victim, but I found another blood sample from the Female killer. Henry Andrews: I can't get a good profile, because it was mixed with the victim's blood, but I can tell you that the killer has diabetes. D.B. Russell: That should help us narrow down the search. Meanwhile, Chenda was wearing a scarf. Maybe she left this one behind. Analyze Video Camera D.B. Russell: Did you find anything from the event in the video footage? David Hodges: I found out they sered lobster tail, but only gave the option of butter and not mayonnaise... Very West Coast of them. D.B. Russell: Hodges, I meant about the case. Please tell me you didn't spend the whole time looking at the dishes. David Hodges: No. One of the contestants, Tamara McNabb, stormed the podium and callet it a sham. D.B. Russell: So Tamara was a sore loser? We'll checkif her frustrations continued after the ceremony and led to Murder. Analyze Tablet Sara Sidle: I went through this Tablet, it has information of Donald's Business Deals. Seems he was going tio Invest in the winner. Sara Sidle: He was leading Chenda and Connie on, telling them that they were going to win and he would want to do Business with them. D.B. Russell: So the winner was going to get a large Investment as well, which doubles the stakes. D.B. Russell: I'm sure Chenda and Connie weren't happy about losing on both ends. Let's see what they have to say. Analyze Wood Splinter David Hodges: There was Blod Spatter on this splintered wood and I found a piece of the victim's Tie in it. This came off during the Struggle. David Hodges: But I have also found something even more telling. A Diamond in the rough. Left behind by the killer. The killer wears diamonds. Examine Broken Glass David Hodges: Good job putting those glass shards back together. This is the Award for Business Woman of the Year. David Hodges: And the pattern on this award matches the wound pattern on Donald's head. It's the murder weapon. David Hodges: We'll have to check the blood to be certain, but let's also check if the killer left any traces behind. Examine Crystal Award Henry Andrews: The blood is a DNA Match to the victim, so this is definitively the murder weapon. Someone smashed this over Donald's Head. Henry Andrews: I wasn't able to gather any more blood off the award, so it didn't cut the killer. David Hodges: But I did manage to pull some traces from the glass shards that may tell us a little more about who we should be looking for. David Hodges: There was Pink Nail Polish in the broken shards. So the killer is pretty in pink nails. David Hodges: The killer left the murder weapon behind, so they were in a hurry. Mabe they left more evidence at the primary. Examien Envelope Henry Andrews: This envelope announces the Winner, and we're able to see who won the Award after we wiped the victim's blood away. Sara Sidle: Cooper Bryce won the award. We haven't seen her in a while, not since her sister was murdered. Let's bring her in. Examine Microphone Nick Stokes: We pulled some Fingernails off the mic that belong to Karen Russ. She's in the system for her work card, used to be a blackjack dealer. Nick Stokes: Karen was one of the nominees last night, but didn't win. Let's find out why she was touching the Microphone. Examine Briefcase Sara Sidle: Hmmm Donald's Cell Phone. If you can crack his security code, we could find out who he's been talking to. Examine Cell Phone Sara Sidle: So this is interesting. Donald has been having a lot of sexts between Karen and Connie over the past couple of weeks. Sara Sidle: Connie said they weren't involved but these sexts suggest otherwise. We'd better bring them both in. Examine Ripped Photo David Hodges: This is a photo of Donald Fisher at the event posing with the Winner, Cooper. But the details are what's really important. David Hodges: Donald is wearing a blue Tie. But it wasn't on him when he died. Maybe the killer removed his tie. [Russell: That's good thinking. We know the killer went to the Dressing Room after the murder. Check it out for Donald's Tie. Examine Vote Tally Nick Stokes: I counted the actual tally and the fix was in. Chenda Leung was the true Winner of the Business Woman of the Year. Nick Stokes: And this is interesting... Those Prints you recovered belong to Chenda. So she knew she ws the Winner. Did that lead to Murder? Examine Trash Can David Hodges: Good thing you found that tie without too much trace from the rest of the trash inside. Because I know why the killer took it. David Hodges: The killer was crying and wiped her tears off with this Tie. The tie had the victim's blood DNA, so there wasn't an accurate profile on the killer. David Hodges: But I can tell you that there was a trace of eye drops on this tie. The killer uses eye drops. Examine Eye Drops Nick Stokes: We have a Winner! The fingerprints are a match to Cooper Bryce. Let's see what she has to say about these Eye Drops. Examine Woman's Watch Henry Andrews: I found some hairs stuck in the watch and they belong to Donald Fisher. Could be from the Murder. D.B. Russell: Good theory. And that etching we frevealed shows us that this watch belongs to Tamara. Let's get her in the hot seat. Category:Transcripts